Haunted Office
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: SPR accepted new case! this time is about haunted Office, Monk and Ayako can't do anything to get rid of the ghost, who can do it beside them? John? Mai? or Naru?  this time Masako can't help them! can SPR solve this dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

Haunted Office

~GHOST HUNT~

© Copyright 1998 by Shiho Inada & Fuyumi Ono

~GHOST HUNT~

I'm sorry, I know it's late but…I'm sorry!  
>I was so busy because of J-fast ( Japan-Fest ) and I join the cosplay contest<br>I'm sorry…. I really really really sorry ,

_**Sunday**_

_**14 March**_

"Every single night when our employees want to go home. They always complain seeing ghost near the meeting room." Said our client, Fuyu Yukina.

"Are you sure that's not an illusion?" I didn't know why Naru said something like that, well might be that's because some of our case turned out just a fake one.

"No, because I've it with my own eyes…It happened when I want to picked some documents that I left behind, when I on my way to the entrance I saw some people walking around in administration. I shocked when I realized that they are glowing and wearing strange outfits. Whey murmured something but I can't hear them clearly. Suddenly Whey saw me and then I ran as fast as I could. Not only that last week when I passed the meeting room there's a woman, a beautiful woman." cold sweat running down from forehead as I listen Yukina-san story. I looked up at Naru as his face became more serious than before. And then Naru stand up and said

"Okay, I accept this case; please provide a room for our base. And is there any hotel in that area?"

"Yes, there is one in front of my company. Oh and your payment also including the hotel fee so you don't have to worry about where we are going to stay problems." With that she left the office.

"Mai, I want you to contact everyone about this case and make sure to tell them that we will get going at 9 AM."

"Yes, Boss."

~GHOST HUNT~

_**March**_

_**Day 1 **_

"Is everyone already here?" Asked Naru as he makes his way to his Van.

"Masako is not here, she said she will go there once her jobs done and Yasu said he will catch up with us once his work done." I answered Naru.

"Okay then let's go we'll arrive around 4 in the afternoon. And Mai, I need you in the Van." I couldn't believe it! Naru wanted me in the same car I meant Van as him! That Naru or Oliver Davis or Noll or Shibuya Kazuya wants ME! But what's he meant by need me? Ugh… now I know why …

"To make your Tea, right?" I grumbled with a low voice, but that narcissistic still could hear me.

"Well, its look like your brain is really working well." He mocked me. I pouted as I follow him to the Van.

~GHOST HUNT~

Just like Naru said, we arrived at 4 in the afternoon. Our client showed us around the Office and leaded us to our base.

"Mai, I want you to bring the cameras and monitors here, after that put the sound concentrating microphone in the hallway, meeting room, and administration. And don't forget to put surveillance cameras in the same please as the microphone.

Whatever you do never go around alone at night!" Naru just loved to order me around, didn't he? I groaned and turned around and start to walk out of the room.

Before I completely left the room I asked Bou-san to give me a hand.

~GHOST HUNT~

"What with that long faces Mai?" Bou-san asked me as we walked to the exit.

"Because Naru just loves to order me around…"I mumbled.

"Well you're HIS assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes I'm, but…at least he can say please. Anyway how many times do we have to do this? I mean we already do this for the second time!" I complained.

"Well, Naru-bou had twelve monitors and we've already done this Van-base game for the second round that means this is our final round." I smiled at Bou-san and said

"You right, Bou-san." 2 hours later we have finished all the tasks and finally I could sit in my chair.

"It took you long enough" Naru complained at my work.

"Of course it is! Do you know how many cameras and Monitors you have?" I almost yelled at him but Thank God I didn't.

"Mai, I only had 12 monitors, 24 sound concentrating microphone and 30 surveillance cameras." Who can he talked about it so easily? Sure I know that he is the Oliver Davis who can do anything but this is too much! 

"Mai, Tea" he commanded me. I sigh

"Sure sure" I answer him lazily.

~GHOST HUNT~

5 hours later nothing was happened and now it's already , we sat quietly at our base.

"Okay, let's call it a day now. Everyone let's go back to the hotel." Said Naru as he stood up and start to walk out of the room.

"Finally I can get some sleep." Said the Miko.

"Yeah, we only sit still for more than 4 or 5 hours now! I feel my back start to killing Me." mumbled the Monk.

We walked silently to the exit. But when we almost reached the administration. I stopped and soon the others followed.

"What's wrong Mai?" Asked Bou-san as he turned his head.

"I feel its little uneasy—right there is the administration, right?" I said as I pointed at a place in front us.

"Yeah, Why?" Bou-san asked me again.

"Well... Naru really told us to placed cameras in there, right? So why we can see anything at the base but why there's so many lights over there?" my eyes never turned away from the administration. Everyone looked at me like I was a weirdo or something.

"What? What did you see Mai? Tell us!" Naru commended.

"There's many light over there, like a flashlight or something like that…" I said slowly.

"RUN! EVERYONE GO BACK TO THE BASE NOW!" just like Naru told us to do. We ran back to the base and Naru locked the door and the room started to shake.

"NAUMAKUSA MANDA BAZARADAN KAN!*" I could hear Bou-san cast his Buddhist Mantras. And then Naru said.

"Monk I want you to make a kekkai so the spirit can't get in." and then Bou-san started to chatter the spell.

"On sowahanba shuda saraba tamara sowahanba shudo kan... On tatagyato dohanbaya sowaka... On handobo dohanbaya sowaka... Onbazoro dohanbaya sowaka... On basaragini harajihattaya sowaka... On barodaya... sowaka**"

"Naru, what's wrong? Why we have to go back? Why this room started to shake?" I asked him but as always he ignored me.

"Miko, please make a charms as many as you can and then give it to everyone in this room."  
>"Right away." She answered him.<p>

"Mai, go to sleep." Naru ordered me.

"What?"

"Go to sleep, and don't make me said it again! We need your dream!"

"You didn't have to yell you know…" with that I laid down the sofa not long after that I start to fall asleep.

~GHOST HUNT~

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Oh, that's right this is 'one of those' dream… but its look like I have to do this alone…" I sigh; I know that Gene already gone forever but I don't want to see all of this bad scene all by myself.

"Gene…" I whispered.

"Did somebody miss me?" answered a deep voice behind me. I looked around and saw Gene standing there looked at me with the same old smile he used to show me.

"Gene!" I ran to him and then hug him.

"Naru said that you already gone" I continued.

"It's just my BODY that has gone not my SPIRIT" I opened my eyes widely. He chuckled

"Now Mai, come over here!" he commended me, I nodded for an answer. I was surprised by what I saw. From that moment I know this case will be more dangerous than Urado case.

~GHOST HUNT~

*= the one that Bou-san usually used in Manga or Anime.

**= it's a Omnyoujustsu, to Creates a powerful kekkai using astral energy to protects from magical energies.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted Office

Part 2

~GHOST HUNT~

© Copyright 1998 by Shiho Inada & Fuyumi Ono

~GHOST HUNT~

"Please save me… somebody… anybody…"cried a girl, I think she around six or seven years old.

"Please help me… I don't want to be eaten…" eaten? What is she saying? I can't see anything beside a pitch dark room.

"Mai, prepare… something is coming." I nodded and suddenly the scene change into a war field, blood, corpses, bloodstained weapons are all you can see. I can feel Goosebumps around my neck.

"Ge…Gene… what is this?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough" he answered. And then the scene change again, this time I see a man sitting on the chair, he looked like eating something.

"Gene… what is that man eating?" I asked Gene,

"You don't want to know, Mai…" he answered me slowly. Suddenly something just fall from the table, it's an arm… a child arm. I scream in agony.

~GHOST HUNT~

Naru P.O.V

It's already 1 am in the morning and no sigh of ghosts or sigh that Mai would wake up soon. Suddenly once of the blue moon Mai screamed in agony. The Miko tried to wake her up but it's no used. The last thing come up in her mind is to slap her and Mai wake up with terror in face. She cries hard in the Miko arms and started to sobbed hard.

"Mai what did you see?" I asked her when she calms down a little.

"A child… she crying and asking for help, but no one save her and then I saw a big war… nobody survive… and then a man… dress up like a king… he…eating… a human… I think it's a child…" and then she started to cried again.

"Are you sure he eating a child?" The Miko asked her.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure, because from the arm that fell from the table is like a child arm…" her face still in the terror.

"That's enough Mai." I commended her. She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Everyone please rest for now, Lin I want you to contact Hara-san. We need her help as soon possible! We can't wait for her all day." I continue. Everyone nodded in agreement and Mai sit still on the chair and tried to stop her shaking hands.

"Naru, she said that she can't come because of her job." Lin said as he hung up the phone.

"Its look like Medium is out! We only can rely on Mai's dream and information that we get, Lin contact Yasuhara and tell him to come here as fast as he can. I know its hard Mai, but please hold on just for two days." There's a lot of confident in his face. And Lin nodded.

"Two days? Are you sure we can finish this case in two days?" asked Monk.

"Yes, if I said in two days that mean I intend to make it over as soon as we can, if we wasting time then only God know what will happen to us! Miss Hara can't make it so we lack of assistance. If we only rely on Mai's dream we will put her in danger, look at her right arm and you will see what I mean." Everyone looked at Mai right arm and shocked to see a bloodstain in her pink shirt.

"Wha—what is this…" said Mai as she shocked more than anyone else.

"Blood? But we didn't saw blood when Mai wakes up, right?" continue the Miko.

"Yeah, I pretty sure that there's no blood before." Stated the Monk.

"Lin, play the video."I commended Lin. soon we watched it.

'_**Yes, if I said in two days that mean I intend to make it over as soon as we can, if we wasting time then only God know what will happen to us! Miss Hara can't make it so we lack of assistance. If we only rely on Mai's dream we will put her in danger, look at her right arm and you will see what I mean' **_as the video playing I noticed something.

"Lin, play back from the part when I said Miss Hara can't make it in slow!"

We watched again, this time in slow. There's an arm touched Mai's right arm, it hold in tightly and drove it nails into Mai arm and blood started to showed up.

"Did you feel any pain Mai?"Asked the Monk.

"N—no I didn't feel anything." Said Mai with doubt in her voice.

"It's because a spirit who did this, it's normal for Mai didn't feel any pain but if she did feel pain that mean we dealing with low class spirit." I explained.

"That mean we dealing with High class spirit?" asked Mai. I nodded

"That's right, and I think if Mai see another dream more danger injury that she will take, this time she just lucky that her arm but next time it can be her stomach or her internal organs." Said Naru as he reading some data.

"Well, it's not a big deal if it hit her stomach she not pregnant or anything, right?" said the Miko.

"So it's not a big deal" she continued.

~GHOST HUNT~

**March**

**Day 2**

MAI P.O.V

"Good morning, you guys come here so early." said Miss Yukina as she opened the door.

"We didn't come early; we never LEAVE this place at the first place." Naru said calmly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because in the administration there are ghosts, we can't leave and then we run back here because we've been attacked by them." Miss Yukina opened her mouth with an O shaped.

"I see, well do you guys want some breakfast?" she offered us.

"Mai and other can go don't worry about me and Lin, We'll eat later." Well that's Naru for you; he can't allowed peoples to care about him.

So in short we went back to the hotel and helped our self with food. One hour later we come back to the base.

"Yasu! You here!" I screamed when I saw Yasu sat on sofa near the monitors.  
>"It's been a while isn't it? Glad I'm back to the team!" said Yasuhara in Joke tone.<br>"Hahaha what are you saying? You only away for ten days! It's not that long!" I laughed, before I can say another word, Naru cut me.  
>"I know you still tired but do you want to join us playing Detective again?" Yasuhara grimed a little.<p>

"Ah, Naru-san you sure know my favorite part of the job." With that Yasuhara exited the room.

"We have no time to waste! Bou-san, Miko-san and John-san, I want you to begin performing exorcisms to all part of this building! Lin you stay here with Mai and keep an eye on the monitors while Mai wait and note everyone report." Said naru while looking at a paper.

"What about you Naru?" I asked him.

"I have something to do on my own." He replied me with his cocky smile. It's weird usually Lin always with him to give him a protection, but why this time Lin let Naru go alone.

We lucky because of the ghost this office is close, so no one can bother us.

It's already 3 hours since everyone is out and Yasu just come back from his 'play'  
>but somewhat he doesn't look happy at all. When I asked him what is wrong, he just shake his head and said wait for everyone. Not long after that everyone is finally back. And Yasu start reviewing that he found but that's what we thought.<p>

"I'm sorry Naru, I can't found anything at all… I asked around and read old newspaper but there is no clue at all. This place is a fine place, with no cases at all.

Everyone can't believe that this place is haunted place because this building just been build for ten years. And when I looked at papers before this place is here, there is also nothing wrong this place! This land just an empty place…" almost all of us shocked from the news that Yasu break to us, but only Naru and Lin in deep thought.  
>"It can't be…" said John with crumbling voice.<br>"What we do now…" said Ayako while the disbelieving with what she just heard.  
>"The only clue we had just Mai dream…" murmured John. Suddenly Naru stood and walked up to me.<br>"Mai, didn't you said the dream is about war, right?" he asked me, I nodded.  
>"Can you please tell me the detail of the army uniform?" Naru continued.<br>"I thing, it's not a normal army uniform… it's like full set of an armor." Everyone stared at me and make Naru realize something.  
>"So, the reason Yasuhara-san can't find it, it because it actually happened before newspaper is exist, now we all know this case is from many centuries ago."<br>"So Naru-bou, what can we do?" asked Bou-san.

"Simple, we encage all the spirit in one room and search for the crystal ball that made from the spirit memories, but we had to remember one thing, the crystal ball only appears if the spirits appear." He explains and we nodded in understanding.

"Start at six PM I want Bou-san, Miko-san and John making barriers around the administration. Me and Mai will search for the crystal ball inside of the barrier while Lin wait in base while protect us with is Shiki. And I want Yasuhara-san also wait in the base with Lin. Everyone please be careful, the one the fight against an ancient spirit."

~GHOST HUNT~

I'm sorry I such a bad author T.T  
>I hiatus for a long time T.T<br>because I kinda busy with school final exam and university exam and a lot other things… and sorry for a lot of typos, and other things because I write this without beta, I hope you understand this story,  
>for Guest: thank you for your review, I'd try to study more about my English, so please go easy on me ^^<br>and  
>Barajou29: thank you for your review, :D I'm really happy :D<p> 


End file.
